Arena/CA:HoD
The Arena is a seasonal tournament that is held in Castle Age: Heart of Darkness . The arena provides an added feel of competition between players in PvP form. As of February 2012, There has only been one tournament. *Season 1: Began October 3 and ended on October 26, 2011 General Overview Arena is done in a Guild Battle format. However, unlike Guild Battles, you will be placed on a randomized team depending on your rank. Two teams will battle each other in a 1 hour battle. You will be placed randomly in one of two towers created. Each team will consist of a maximum of 50 members, with 25 members in each of the two gates. Each team will be comprised by individuals within the same Arena Ranks as you. You will also be matched against an opposing team of similar strength. Season 1 Rules *Each action in the Arena Battle will require the use of Arena Tokens. *You will be provided a full charge of Tokens at the beginning of each Battle. *You will naturally replenish 1 Token every 5 minutes *You can use one 1 "Full Arena Token Recharge" action per battle, wether it is purchased with Favor Points or an Arena Potion is used. *An Arena Battle will start every two 2 hours on the hour and you will be placed onto a team with other participants based on your Arena Rank. *You can participate in a maximum of five 5 Battles per calendar day. The limit will be reset at 12 AM midnight PDT (7 AM GMT). *Win battles within an Arena Battle to earn Arena Points. *The battle portion of an Arena Battle lasts one hour or until all players on one side are below 200 health. *If either team is unable to eliminate all other playres on the opposing team, the winning team is the one with the higher percentage of members still above 200 health. *The Arena Battle must be over in order for you to collect your reward wether that means all members of the opposing team are eliminated or time limit has expired. *You will have up to five 5 minutes prior to the start of the next Arena Battle to collect your reward. *You must collet your reward during the collection period to be awarded your Arena Points. *If you ''DO NOT ''collect your reward within the collection period, your Arena Points for that particular will be forfeited. *Members of the winning team will receive a 25% bonus to their Arena Points total for that battle (e.g. 1000 Arena Points within an Arena Battle; reward is 1250 Arena Points.) *Members of the losing team will receive a 25% detriment to their Arena Points total for that battle (e.g. 1000 Arena Points within an Arena Battle; reward is 750 Arena Points.) *'THIS BONUS DOES NOT WORK AT THE PRESENT TIME' If the winning team defeats the opposing team within 30 minutes of the start of the Arena Battle, the winning team will receive an additional 10% bonus to their collection of Arena Points for that battle (e.g. 1000 Arena Points within an Arena battle; reward is 1350 Arena Points). *Your rank is based on the number of Arena Points relative to all other Arena participants. *At the end of each day, you will be rewarded with a rank relative to all Arena participants. *Your current rank at the end of the Arena season will determine your final rank and your rewards. Ranking and Rewards Rank 1 - Brawler (Top 81-100%) - Brawlers Doom Plate (Att: 0 Def: 5) Rank 2 - Swordsman (Top 61-80%) - Swordsman Doom Greaves (Att: 4 Def: 3) Rank 3 - Warrior (Top 41-60%) - Warrior Doom Gauntlets (Att: 2 Def: 5) Rank 4 - Gladiator (Top 16-40%) - Gladiator Doom Helm (Att: 4 Def: 5) Rank 5 - Hero (Top 6-15%) - Hero Doom Signet (Att: 4 Def: 3) Rank 6 - Vanguard (Top 3-5%) - Vanguard Doom Pendant (Att: 5 Def: 4) Rank 7 - Alpha (Top 0-2%) - Alpha Doom Blade (Att: 11 Def: 9) Arena Rank Points Tiers and Values per day of Battle (Not yet known) Any information or charts depicting each rank progression with each day of battle according to gained battle points will be apreciated by all taking part and can be used as a general guideline and benchmark. Please add or post under this section: Arena Class Your class for an Arena Battle is determined by the one selected within the Arena Class page at the beginning of the Arena Battle. You ''CANNOT ''change the class for the current battle once it has started. However you can change your class and have it take effect on the next Arena Battle. Also remember to set your Class Ability from the Battle Class Page. Notes *Your Arena Class is the same as the class used in Guild Battles. Changing one of these two will change the other as well. Category:Heart of Darkness Category:Guild Battles